


Iced Coffee

by yeshatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshatter/pseuds/yeshatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben just dropped out of uni, and is trying to get his shit together by working at his local coffee shop/bookstore. And tbh I don't know how someone like him will function in the real world but I guess you and I are going to figure it out together. └(・-・)┘</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manager

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit second second fic!  
> WOW okay, heads up! I still suck at writing but I wanted to take my mind off of 'Imbalanced' so that's why i wrote this lil thing

“Fuck.” The box dropped allowing all of the liquid to spill out if its frail container.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Rey called out, stopping what she was doing, to swiftly grab a mop and its companion bucket, beginning to clean up the coffee creamer. “Don’t worry about this, my first week was 10 times worse than this. I think there's another box in the back, do you think you could look for it?” The girl asked the man so he would stop trying to clean up the large spill with his apron.

Ben left his mistake and led to the back room. He took his apron off, then slumped onto a stack of boxed coffee beans next to an unfiled bookshelf, letting himself have a quick breather. He can’t keep doing this, after dropping out of college he needs all the money he can get his hands on. At least this was a good start.

Unknowingly, the near bathroom door opened and a pair walked out, halting their near escape back to the real world.

“It’s just the new kid, come on.”

“It’s a kid that could keep our secret.” The statement was said with jab to the arm, before the voice walked over, with a smile. “Hey, I’m Poe, the annoyed guy over there is Finn, Nice to meet you.”

“Ben.”

“Okay.” Finn rolled his eyes and walked the from the bathroom door over to a small sink, picked up a coffee cup and began to wash it.

“Bad day?” Poe ask sympathetically.

“Bad week.”

He noticed the damp apron. “Do you want me to wash that for you?”

“I can do it myself.” Ben stood up too look for the box of creamer.

“Gotcha. Well It’s nice to have a new face here.”

Ben sooner than later found the box he was looking for and left the room.

 

\----------  
“Why did you waste your time on him?”

“Give him time.”  
\----------

 

After returning, he saw the girl that was helping him, and his new manager.

“You have your job and he has his.”

“I know but-”

“Rey, you can’t always help the new employee, you have a job too.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

The man stopped stopped himself in fear that he was getting too aggressive.  
“This week it’s fine, just don’t let me catching you doing it again. I come here on my days off to enjoy myself you know.”

“Thanks Hank!” Rey called out to him as he left from the kitchen up a set of stairs to his presumed table.

Ben snuck up behind her. “I’m sorry.”

Rey quickly turned around to find the tall man standing in her wake forcing herself to look up at him. “Oh, you heard all that hun? It’s cool, Mr. Hux will always have a stick up his ass.” She paused, trying to think of another conversation piece.

“I got the box you asked for.” Ben trailed off

“You did! Thank you, Ben!” She replied being relieved from her former obligation and took the box from him.  
“Okay back to rookie training.” She walked out of the kitchen and opened a set of cabinet doors under a counter, and set the box inside. “So if we run out of creamer and you need a new one, just look under here. And if the box is empty you know where you found the last box.” She instructed with a smile, before turning to welcome a new customer entering the door.

“I think that’s it. But If you want to just shadow me and wash dishes for today that’s okay too.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Ben asked concerned.

“I’m the manager, Ben, I can do what I want.” She jokingly said and winked at him.


	2. Millicent

The day soon came to a close allowing all tention to pass. Finn was sweeping a pile of dirt by the door into a dustpan. Poe was sitting on the counter behind the cash register talking to Rey and Ben, he was behind a bookshelf reading. 

 

Mary Shelley's Frankenstein was the literature of choice for for the next few days. Out of all the monster books, this one really appealed to him. An orange cat brushed up against his thigh going under his knees to the other side of the isle. Since Ben’s legs outstretched most of the available space so the store’s cat had to make due with the impromptu arch way. 

 

He watched her trail off and as soon as she left his sight, Finn walked over and knocked on a close bookshelf ushering the attention towards him, making Ben turn his head. 

 

“Hey.” He said with an endearing smile, it was like he was trying to make up from the introduction from before. “The three of us were thinking about going out and getting some food, you’re more than welcome to join us.” That was followed by a cleared throat from someone behind the bookshelf, across the room, causing Finn to give the ‘What are you doing’ face’ to whoever it was.

 

“We’d really like it if you came with us.” 

 

Ben stood up, reestablishing his six foot tall stature, then began to walk past the other man. “Look man, you don’t have to do this I-”

 

“Please?” He heard Rey’s voice.

 

He sighed, continued his stride past Finn to the other side of the bookshelf in plain sight for the others and kept walking.

 

“Dude, it will be fun. Plus, if you haven’t gathered it already, we are the kind of people that don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Poe’s voice followed. 

 

“I’m just putting my book back.” Ben said, while doing his said action, “Where are we going?”

 

“This bar down the street.” Rey answered eagerly then giving a freckled smile to the other boys.

 

The group came together and left the store, the cool pre-autumn air blowing leaves about. While waiting for Rey to lock the door, the men awkwardly exchanged glances, none of them knowing what to say.

 

“So Ben, what do you do besides this? School? Hobbies? Do you larp?” Poe asked with questionable motives, Rey laughed.

 

“Ah, no.” 

 

“Man of few words, I like it.” He cleared his throat.

 

\----------

 

The quad soon got to their destination and navigated to a table, Finn and Poe on one side, Rey and Ben on the other, respectively. 

 

“So, what is everyone gonna get?” Rey turned to Finn.

 

“Rum and Coke.”

 

“Well, I’m going to start off with a nice ale for a few rounds, then I think I might finish off with a martini or something.”

 

All three turned to a confused Ben.

 

“Are we not getting food?”

 

It took them a moment till they all burst out laughing. “We get hammered, and then we get pizza. Someone probably should have told you.” Rey replied. “I hope you’re okay with that.”

 

“It’s cool.” It really wasn’t ‘cool.’ Ben hasn’t had a drink in 10 months. That was almost a year, and he didn’t really want to change that tonight.

 

“Welcome to the club of raging alcoholics.” Poe declared, unknowingly how close to home that hit.

 

“He’s only joking.” said Finn.

 

“Suure.” He replied, popping a few peanuts into his mouth. 

 

“You don't have to be here if you don't want to.” Rey whispered to her new friend. 

 

“It's fine, really.” Who is he kidding, Ben has no friends, and this is one of the few human interactions he's had since he dropped out of school, he needs to be a functioning adult. 

 

“I’ll just get whatever you’re having.” 

 

“Uh oh.” Exclaimed Poe, who already had his drink, then exchanged a glance to Finn.

 

“Tonight’s gonna be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew. Sorry for the short delay some stuff came up.   
> So like for an established age im not going canon. because that would just be really.. weird..?? So what Im thinking is rey and finn are both 21 poe is 26 and ben is 24? (I havent done any /math/ but what im going off of is he took a year off after highschool (18-19 yrs) started uni when he was 20 and then he dropped out of college when he was a junior (that would make him 23 but adding 10 ish months and going off of adam drivers birthday would make him 24. {if you dont understand the 10 months you will after a few chapers})
> 
> /.. so after this i did do some math/
> 
> Im sorry if this means nothing to you, but I had to clarify it for myself? It is also september.
> 
> thanks alot for the kudos again btw it makes me really happy c:


	3. Okay

The walk to the pizza parlor was like baby sitting. ‘Do they do this every friday?’ Ben had to ask himself, astonished. After just a few drinks the three of them were borderline tipsy going on shitfaced, it was like magic, it seemed to happen all at once.

 

Ben never took a sip out of his dry boned martini, but Rey did, and and four other colorful drinks. Poe and Finn tried to see who could chug a beer the fastest, so you could blatantly see how it went downhill. All he could do was observe his co-workers, and hear their stories. 

 

Eventually the group left and they hobbled down the sidewalk, in front of their handler. Slowly, leading them to the next destination. 

 

Later than sooner getting to the pizza place. Ben recognized this place, he used to come here his freshman year of college with some buddies, he liked it because of its nineties nostalgia, it hasn’t been renovated since it opened. 

 

“We’re here.” Poe said, holding her hands up for a grand reveal, he acted like he's never seen it before. 

 

Once inside Ben scoped out a place to sit and began to walk toward it, hoping the others would follow him. While walking over Rey tried to make a conversation with the waiter, they knew each other. ‘I guess they really do this alot.’

 

They ordered their food, three slices of double pepperoni cream cheese, and since Finn thinks one of the grossest combinations to put on a pizza, he got the vegetarian. 

 

Ben was the one in charge to get their food once the order number was called, “Eight!” He stood up and took the short stride to the pickup counter, to retrieve the four new york style slices.

 

“I’ve never seen you before, you her boyfriend?” The man behind the counter asked caustically, while studying his face. 

 

“No.” He picked up the food, the man scoffed.

 

“Are you her brother?” He seconded, a bit apprehensive.

 

“I’m her co-worker.” Ben left a glare before leaving to sit back down, different arrangement than before in the bar..

 

“I’m starving.” Was the only word uttered before the beast began to feed. Ben tried a few bites of his pizza. It wasn’t bad, considering he really didn’t enjoy pepperoni, but the cream cheese did a good job at tying it all together. 

 

Rey stopped eating her pizza to come up for air, began to sober up a bit, and wipe off the sauce from her cheek. She noticed Ben. He seemed out of place, she wanted them all to be friends. But then again she knew absolutely nothing about this guy, he could be a serial killer for all she knew. She got little to no information at his interview, besides one to two word answers pertaining to why he wanted the job. She let a breath out, before getting a nudge from her booth mate, making her jump a little. 

 

“You’re staring you know.” Poe mumbled over, taking her out of her trance.

 

“Shit.” She swallowed and picked up her pizza again acting like it never happened. Ben didn’t notice, he was too busy thinking about how if his new job would be able to pay rent or not, he sighed.

 

“Well I’m done.” Poe said forking the last bit of pizza crust into his mouth, noticing the gawky atmosphere. “Let’s get this show on the road.” Scooting Rey out of the booth, standing her up in a wobble. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going mister?” Finn asked engagingly. 

 

“It’s friday, let’s go do something.”  He answered, Ben got up from his side allowing the other to get out as well.

 

“I should probably leave.”  Ben spoke, seeing how they didn’t appear to need a guardian anymore.

 

“Aw, come have fun with us.” Poe said, giving a pout. 

 

“Partying isn’t really my thing.” He cleared his throat, as they followed to the door. Going out, wasn’t really his thing either. They paid, then said their goodbye’s before hearing a final attempt of “Are you sure you don’t want to?” From Rey.

 

“Yeah, I am.” 

 

“Okay.” Then they parted ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the update gap! but thank you for all of the support, it really means a lot c :   
> if you wanna contact me for any reason, my tumblr is the-second-order.tumblr.com i also take requests and submissions


End file.
